


True Eros

by spiffy6er



Category: putin, trump - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Eros - Freeform, Kink, Love, M/M, Mmmm, Politics, Praise, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiffy6er/pseuds/spiffy6er
Summary: Putin shows Trump his true Eros





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartlet/gifts).



After Trump-kun's heated competition against the notorious Hillary Clinton, he shuffled to the back of the stadium. His toes sore from landing those jumps. He sniffled, the match was so close. He didn't listen to his coach, Putin-sama. He stared at the wall when he felt a hand grab his butt. "P-Putin sama" trump whispered as Putin placed his long fingers onto trumps orange skin. "I'm sorry Putin-sama, I've failed you." Tears started to fall from his eyes, "I'm sorry I failed you he sniffled" Trump looked into Putins blue eyes. They were baby blue and had pale flecks in them which looked like the snowflakes which danced around the unforgiving winter of Russia. "Putin-sama..." Trump twiddled his thumbs nervous of what he was about to say. "I-I love you!" Trump-chan shouted. A hot blush rose onto his cheeks. He's so stupid how could he just confesse his undying love to his idol, Putin-sama. "Trump kun, I know you love me" Putin smirked while he combed his long graceful fingers through Trumps greasy hair "and now I want to show you my Eros" whispered Putin. "Ahh ah Putin - sama" Trump whined as Putin pressed his cold lips to his. "I love you" Trump stuttered "Trump-chan I love you so much, I would give up the whole of Russia for you" whispered Putin. Placing his soft yet firm hands onto Trumps flabby cheeks. "Anything for my love" "For me Putin sama?" Whimpered Trump. Wait did Putin-sama say that him, Trump-kun was his love? His heart pounded in his chest. He could hear the sound "thump thump" "Putin-sama? C-could we be," Trump felt blood rush to his cheeks "my boyfriend?" "Anything for you my sweet Eros" Putin whispered, he placed his hands onto Trumps muscular thighs groping them as it to feel what Trump was truly made of. Trump quickly pressed his lips to Putin holding on to him as long as he could. He loved Putin and Putin loved him. His dream has come true.

**Author's Note:**

> It's joke


End file.
